Wario vs Shadow (Mario vs Sonic)
Wario vs Shadow One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 6 ' '''Pre Fight' Wario got up. Dang. That hedgehog had given him a beating. Wario now knew not to mess with Knuckles the Hedgehog. Wario walked up to the mountain to see if their was any plane or car off this place. Knuckles had destroyed his motorcycle so he couldn’t leave this place. Wario saw a plane and walked over their. Then he saw a Hedgehog. “NO! NOT KNUCKLES AGAIN!” said Wario as he hid in a bush. But when the Hedgehog turned around and looked straight at Wario, Wario knew it wasn’t Knuckles. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. “THE HEDGEHOG IS WALKING TO ME!” thought Wario. Shadow walked up right next to Wario, then he stopped right in front of him. “Exit is that way take my plane and get out of here or I will kill you.” said Shadow to Wario. Wario stood frozen. The Hedgehog didn’t want to kill him, and he was offering him a plane out of here. “Ummmm thanks.” said Wario as he walked off. Then Shadow ran in front of him. “Why are you scared of me?” said Shadow. “Umm well there is this other hedgehog thing he is red he beat the crap out of me earlier today so-” started Wario. “What? Tell me about this red hedgehog.” said Shadow angrily. “Why do I have to tell you Princess.” said Wario. “Uh oh.” thought Wario. Shadow punched Wario backwards, and Wario landed in a bush. “Ok that’s it you me right now.” said Wario. “Hpmf. Let’s get this over with fatty.” said Shadow. ' ' This ought to be a match to remember ' ' Fight! ''' '''The Fight' 60… ' ' Wario quickly punched Shadow in the face, and then made a cloud of fart so Shadow couldn’t see. Shadow coughed a bit and looked straight, but their was nothing their. Shadow then felt a punch in his face, then his back, then his chest. Soon, Shadow was on his knees. ' ' 50… ' ' The fart smoke soon cleared, and Shadow saw Wario hiding in a bush. “Scared huh? I am pretty scary aren’t I.” said Shadow as he walked to Wario. Shadow quickly picked him up and threw him off the cliff. Wario soon landed on the ground. “Great. I am going to get screwed.” thought Wario as Shadow landed on the ground next to him. Shadow then kicked Wario into a tree. ' ' 40… ' ' “Is that really all you have? I bet Knuckles would have crushed you.” said Shadow. “THAT’S IT!” shouted Wario as he ran at Shadow. When Wario was in Shadow’s reach, Shadow tripped Wario to the ground and kicked him in the face. Wario got up and made another fart cloud. “NOT AGAIN!” yelled Shadow. ' ' 30… ' ' Shadow felt punches and kicks all around him. The anger. The pain. Shadow then turned into Golden Shadow and punched Wario straight in the face. Wario flew backwards and landed face first into a tree. Wario got up and saw Shadow flying to him. ' ' 20… ' ' Wario ran for his life, but Shadow was too fast. Shadow grabbed Wario by the stomach and threw him into the air, up to the moon. Wario landed on the moon and started to run away, but he couldn’t because of the gravity on the moon. Wario looked at Earth and saw something golden flying right to him. “Uh oh.” thought Wario. ' ' 10… ' ' Shadow slammed Wario’s face into the moon, and then kicked Wario into the air. Shadow punched Wario with all his might, and then grabbed the moon and chucked it at Wario. “Great. I hate fricking hedgehogs.” thought Wario as the moon slammed into his chest and he flew into the sun. “Enjoy death sucker” said Shadow as he flew back down to Earth. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Conclusion''' This Melee’s Victory goes to: Shadow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!